A composition like this generally comprises calcium carbonate particles and pigment particles.
The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a pigment particle composition, and also to paint, coating material, filling material, polymer and printing ink compositions.
Because of its high refractive index, titanium dioxide is used as a light-scattering white pigment in paints, printing inks and many other coating compositions, and also in filling materials.
Titanium dioxide is expensive and difficult to recycle. In order to reduce the quantities required, titanium dioxide is typically mixed with extenders, but it is necessary to keep the amounts of extender very small, otherwise the optical properties which are achieved with titanium dioxide are lost, especially the opacity achieved, which is critically important in particular for paints and coating compositions, and for filling materials, too.